YuGiOh Twilight GX
by momomomomomomo
Summary: This story as a whole is made by me and jamester0091. I write this one and jamester0091 writes the prequel Yu-Gi-Oh twilight redux. A Yu-Gi-Oh story that takes place in the near future. Yu-Gi-Oh is just as popular as it ever was in the anime if not more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

For those of you arriving from the past the year is 2037. For those of you who fallowed the events that began in 2027 you know what the future is like. For those of you who did not here is the rundown. Yu-Gi-Oh has taken the world by storm, and Duel Disk, Duel Runner's, and D-Gazer's have all become a reality. The card has become just as, if not more popular than in the world of the anime. So if you are not a Yu-Gi-Oh fan you will need to learn to like it if you are to live in the future. Because the game is not going anywhere.

This story begins at the battle city event in tokyo city. For those of you who know of the events that began in 2027 it begins with a familiar face just coming into tokyo from two months training..

Many heads turned in one of tokyo's main airports. A beautiful young girl who looked to be about 17 had gotten off a plane from America. Her most noticeable feature was her waist length red hair. She was also around 5' 8" tall with a very womanly figure. Her head turned as a young man with silver hair shouted "Akiza!" in her general direction looking very happy. Her face lit up with a grin as she ran over shouting "Silver!" back to him. Silver was around 6' even with very broad shoulders and a kind looking face. He also looked to be around the same age as Akiza. Their was also a man behind him who said, "Hey Akiza where's Mike?" He looked to be in his mid to late 40's. He was also around 6' tall; he had dark brown hair and about the same build as Silver. Akiza said to him, " Sorry Sema, but i'm not sure he trained with me for most of the time then said that I needed some time to train alone so I have no idea where he went."

It was a happy reunion when a voice from to their left said, " Hey guys long time no see!" they turned to see a man around the same age as Sema, slightly taller though. He had brown hair and a mustache with a small square of hair beneath the mouth. Sema broke out in a grin immediately and said, "Shrab!" After some more greetings between friends they made their way out of the airport. As soon as they got out of the airport the heard another familiar voice, "Hey Boy's and girl whats up?"She had brown hair about down to the middle of her back. She wore mostly leather and a shirt that showed off her cleavage. Her eyes were blue with flecks of gold in them. Akiza said with a hint of suspicion, " Hey Brigid whats up?" Brigid responded, "Come with me all of you Mike sent me to get you." Akiza said in surprise, "My father? but why." Brigid grinned but said nothing and started walking. Everyone fallowed her a bit confused. Eventually they reach a street corner where their were two men talking. One was around 6' 1" tall with black spiked hair and mustache and goatee. He was wearing a Jack Atlas jacket with a duel disk shaped a bit like a Silver and Black shield with twin cutlass's behind it. The other was a 6' 3" tall black man. He was very athletic in absolutely amazing shape. He had on a sleeveless shirt and a duel disk like the one Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal uses. He also was wearing 3 big gold rings on the middle 3 fingers on his right hand. They where obviously in a very interesting conversation.

Despite this the moment they were in earshot Sema yelled, "Hey Mike!" and the one with spiked hair turned. He immediately motioned for the black man to come with him. As everyone walked up with a couple, "Hey Mike's" he said, "Everyone this is a good friend of mine Malcolm. He recently retired from football after that he felt that he needed something to do, So i taught him to play Yu-Gi-Oh." Malcolm interrupted, " Hi good to meet all you Big Mike here has told me a lot about all of you!" Mike continued, "Anyway just wanted to get a couple of things out of the way right now. First of all I don't want any of us dueling before the finals, that way we can save the best for last." No one saw any objections so Mike continued, "And also I want Akiza and Malcolm to duel right now! Just to test something. is that ok with you two?" Malcom said with great enthusiasm, "Yah I want to show them that Malcom can throw down." And Akiza said, "Sure it will make a nice warm up for the tournament."

With that everyone activated their D-Gazers and got ready for the duel.

For those of you who don't know how D-Gazer's work here it is. D-Gazers are small devices that go over an eye and stay there by putting a sounding microphone over the ear. The make it so that the duel hologram engulfs the entire surrounding area, however only people wearing the D-Gazers can see it. The only people visible within the hologram is the people who got their D-Gazers on the frequency of the hologram at the very beginning.

Malcolm LP: 8000

Akiza LP: 8000

Malcolm said, "I'll start Draw!"

After looking at his hand for a moment he said, "I summon Marauding Captain! Its ability allows me to summon another strait from my hand!"

As the two captains appeared on the field Akiza watched on as Malcolm said," Now i take these two level 3 captains and overlay them!"

The two captains turned into balls of light that shot into the air and came strait down.

"With these two monsters i contracted the overlay network! Exceed summon!"

The two lights shot into the galaxy that appeared in the center of the field. Witch exploded into a array of lights.

"Appear now Numbers. 17 Revise Dragon!"

On the center on the field appeared a scaly purple ball with a red light inside and silver spikes out the bottom appeared. Which unraveled into a 6 winged dragon that had no hands with the number 17 on its left horn on the side of its head. It's eye's where a bright red. The two orbs of light from before were orbiting it.

Numbers. 17 Revise Dragon

Water

Dragon

Rk 3

ATK 2000

DEF 0

2 level 3 monsters

Effect: You can remove on overlay unit from this card to have it gain 500 attack points. If this card has no overlay units it cannot attack your opponents life points directly.

Malcolm continued, " i use revice dragon's ability to remove one overlay unit to have it gain 500 attack points!

The dragon ate one of the two lights orbiting it and ate it, this caused it to light up.

"Then I set two cards face down and end my move your up kid."

Akiza laughed, "Is that all you got my move! I summon my Twilight Rose Knight!"

A small knight mostly incased in armor with a short sword and white hair appeared.

"This card allows me to call out my Trap Pant!"

Trap Plant

lvl. 4

fire

ATK: 1000

DEF: 2000

Effect: If this monster is attacked while in defence position change the attacking monster to defense mode at the end of the damage step. If this card is used as a syncro material monster change the battle position of one monster controled by your opponent.

Now i tune together my level 3 Knight and my level 4 lord poison!"

The little knight turned into 3 green rings, while the monster turned into 4 bright stars while traveling through the rings.

"chilling flames will engulf the entire world, pitch dark flower set in bloom!"

A bloody light shot through the rings.

"Syncro summon! Destroy! Black Rose Dragon!"

A giant dragon with most of its body having red petals covering it and the skin that was showing was black appeared in a fury of rose petals.

Black Rose Dragon

Fire

Dragon

Lv.7

ATK:2400

DEF:1800

Effect: When this card is Synchro summoned, you can choose to destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play one plant from your graveyard to change 1 monster you opponent controls to attack and reduce it's attack to 0 until the end phase.

Malcolm laughed, "Ah man! Big monsters already!"

Akiza just continued, " First my Trap Plant's effect trigers making your revise dragon go into defense mode. Anyway now i use black rose dragon's special ability! By removing my plant type Lord Poison from play I make your revice dragons attack points 0 until the end phase!"

Vines shot from Black Rose Dragon wrapping themselves around Revise Dragon who started roaring in pain.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack Revice Dragon BLACK ROSE FLARE!"

As the attack shot toward his dragon Malcolm said, "Hold up its my trap card Bye Bye Damage! Now my monster can't be destroyed by battle and you take double the damage i take from battling it until the end of the turn!"

The purple dragon lit up with a grainy light as it and Black Rose Dragon's attack collided.

Malcolm LP: 5600

Akiza LP: 3200

Akiza said trying to hide her surprise, "Not bad I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Malcolm said, "My turn draw! I activate Revise Dragon's effect again! By using up one overlay unit its attack goes up by 500 again giving it a awesome total of 3 grand!"

"Now I play the spell card Giant Trunade! All of our spell and trap cards on the field get returned to out hands!"

A great wind surged from Malcolm's card forcing all the face down cards back to their hands.

"Now i summon my Goblindburgh! When this card is summoned i can switch it to defense mode and special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand! I chose my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

A small creature flying a red plane appeared that had a box underneath the plane. The box hit the ground and broke open revealing a man made of jet black iron.

"Now i take my level 4 Goblindburgh and Gearfried the Iron Knight and overlay them!"

The two monsters transformed into balls of light the shot up and then back down into a galaxy that appeared in the center of the field.

"With these two monsters i construct the overlay network! Exceed summon!"

The Galaxy exploded into s stream of light.

"Apear now Numbers. 39 Hope, the Aspiring Emperor!"

A strange gold shape appeared in the center of the field unfolding into a winged gold and white warrior with two swords and the number 39 on one shoulder.

Numbers. 39 Hope, the Aspiring Emperor

Light

Warrior

Rk. 4

2 level 4 monsters

Effect: When a monster attacks you can remove one overlay unit from the card to negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack and has no overlay units destroy it.

While this was going on Brigid leaned over and asked Mike, "Hey big boy worried about your kid losing at all?" Mike responded, "Thats exactly what I wanted to test. I knew Malcolm would get the upper hand quickly the question I wanted to know the answer to is how would Akiza respond?"

Malcolm said, "Now I have Revise Dragon attack Black Rose Dragon with Vice Stream!"

Revice Dragon shot out a purple stream from his mouth the destroyed the other dragon.

Akiza LP: 2600

"Now Hope will attack you directly with Hawking Slash!"

The warrior tossed its sword up in a spiral than jumped up and caught it. Then came down at Akiza with all its strength. Sending her flying back with the holographic debris.

Akiza LP: 100

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Akiza thought, 'I can't believe i'm going to need to use that to win.' Out loud she said, "My turn draw! I normal summon my evil thorn and use it effect! I sacrifice it to inflict 300 points of damage and special summon two more from my deck with their effects negated!"

two more plants with thorns on their fruit appeared.

Malcolm LP: 5300

"Now that a plant type monster was special summoned i can special summon my level 2 tuner Overgrowth Synchron!"

A huge plant with no obvious offensive abilities appeared.

"Next i play my spell card Mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down!"

A stream of wind shot from her card demolishing Malcolm's face down.

"Now I use my spell card Pot of Avarice to bring 5 monsters from my grave back to my deck than draw 2 more cards!"

After doing so Akiza looked and her cards and grinned.

"Now I play my monster reborn the revive Black Rose Dragon! Then I tune my level 2 Overgrowth Syncron to my 2 level 1 Evil Thorns!"

The giant plant turned into the 2 green rings while the other two monsters each turned into a star.

"Awakened abilities will open the way to previously unusable power, creating a new type of bloom!"

A stream of light shot through the rings.

"Syncro summon, appear now! Syncro Tuner Speed Seed!"

A small seed that seemed to overflow with power appeared on the field.

Speed Seed

Level 4

Earth

ATK: 100

DEF: 1000

Tuner

Effect: This card can be used as syncro material to syncro summon during your opponents turn. Once per turn you can increase the Defense of this card by 500.

Sema thought, 'Mike's training with Akiza could it have been focussed on being able to use that at will?'

Akiza said with a growing excitement as her dragon head signer mark activated, "Now then its time for an ACCEL SYNCRO! I tune my level 4 syncro tuner Speed Seed to my level 7 Syncro monster Black Rose Dragon!"

Mike grined saying under his breath, "Show them the biggest results of your training Akiza!"

As the rings and stars appeared Akiza said, " Overwhelming power from the mind show you form and destroy all else!"

Another bloodily light shot through the rings and from it appeared a 4 winged, green skinned black rose dragon appeared.

"Come OVERGROWTH DRAGON!"

Overgrowth Dragon

Fire

Dragon

Lv.11

ATK:4000

DEF:2400

Accel Synchro

Effect:  
>This card can be synchro summoned on your opponents turn, but must use Black rose dragon and a SynchroTuner of any level. When this card is Accel Synchro summoned, You can activate the following effects. (These effects cannot be negated)  
>all cards your opponent controls<br>either players turn, you can choose 1 monster, that monster is switched to face up attack and it's attack becomes 0  
>attack of all plants on the field are increased by 1000<br>this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can special summon Black Rose Dragon OR any plant monster from your graveyard.

Malcolm looked very scared and very excited at the same time.

Meanwhile Akiza said with a grin bordering on psychotic, " Now I use Overgrowth Dragons effect to destroy your monsters!"

The giant dragon flapped all 4 of its wings the winds from which annihilated both of Malcolm's monsters.

Malcolm thought, 'Thats fine on my next turn i have cards in my deck that can finish her on my next move without having to go trough the dragon.'

Akiza laughed, "Sorry if your thinking about having a next move because i'm finishing this right now! I play the equip spell card Megamorph! This doubles my dragons attack power giving it a total of 8000! Now go my dragon finish him!"

The winds from her dragon depleted what was left of Malcolm's life points.

Malcolm LP: 0  
>Akiza LP: 100<p>

Winner Akiza


	2. Chapter 2

After the duel Silver and Malcolm went over to congratulate Akiza about her win. Sema, Brigid, and Sharab all went over to Mike because they were all wondering why Mike taught Akiza how to accel syncro knowing there had to be a purpose behind that. Sema reached Mike first and asked him, "Mike what's going on that you had to give Akiza her full strength? Last time we all saw each other you said she was not ready." Mike sighed, "Look I've only got a tip off that something is going down at this tournament, however I have no idea what." Brigid laughed, " Yah and I don't use weapons come on Mike you wouldn't use such a drastic precaution unless it was something truly dangerous." Sharab agreed, "Yah Mike you may have a hammer but you are careful which nail you strike. You would not prepare for this big of a swing unless you knew what the nail was." Mike sighed, "I know of 2 nails but I don't know which is bad or if both are. Give me 2 day's and then meet me at the restaurant 'Duel Classic's' and I will tell you what I have found out." Sema started but Sharab cut him off, "Ok fine in 2 day's then." As they all left Sema asked Sharab, "Why do we have to wait why can't we help him when this could affect us too?" Sharab just sighed, "You know Mike he prefers to keep his friends out of the flame for as long as he can protect them from it. He knows he cant keep us from this forever he just wants to make sure he has all the fact's before he allows us to move."

(Later that night)

Akiza was awoken by sounds outside her hotel room. She wondered who could be going out at this time of night. She peeked out the door and saw her father still fully dressed heading back out. Akiza thought about following him, however decided to go back to sleep because it was too much work for this time of night. Moments later she heard a sound in the hall but just decide to go back to sleep.

(Outside)

As Mike headed outside he decided to wait by the door, and sure enough Sema went by him saying, "Where could have he gone?" Mike said laughing a little, "Looking for me?" Sema jumped to and spun around to see Mike. Mike continued, "You realy want to make sure that your family won't be harmed by whatever I'm investigating don't you." It was more of a statement than a fact and Sema said in response, " Look Mike I feel that I need to see for myself. We just see so differently on things so I need to make my decision myself." Mike sighed, "Fine but let me do the talking and stay back. This could get really hairy really fast." Sema grimaced, "Mike I can take care of myself your not the only one here who can do something about whatever it is." Mike said, "Just keep back as much as you can I cannot guarantee your safety with the people I'm going to try and infiltrate. You have to do what I say if you fallow me because I want to keep the knowledge of who's infiltrating them to just me." Mike started walking without saying another word and Sema followed thinking, 'Why can't he just put a little trust in us?' While Mike was thinking, 'Why can't they just stay out of harms way? I know they want to help but still….'

Mike continued walking along for a long time and Sema started wondering just where he was headed. He felt a sea breeze and guessed he was heading toward the coast. Eventually they reached a port and Mike headed toward one of the warehouses. He turned to Sema, "You stay out here and stand watch I'm going to go inside and find out what their orders." Sema nodded thinking, 'orders? Why is he trying to find out their orders?' Mike dashed off leaving Sema with more questions than answers.

(Inside the Warehouse)

Mike went through the door and quickly closed it. He managed to keep up his speed and dodge around corners and hallways to avoid the patrols. He dashed to the computer room and closed the door. He quickly went over the one of the computers and turned it on. He hacked his way into the computer and stuck in a flash drive. He started downloading all the files on the computer that were not part of the original programing. After the download was finished he sighed, "I should have guessed Sema would not have listened to me" And turned around to see 3 people guarding the door.

(Earlier)

As soon as Sema saw Mike go inside he said, "I didn't come just for you to tell me what happened" And dashed in after him. As soon as he went he ran right into 3 of the patrols. They immediately raised their duel disk and said, "You are not making it out of here alive." Sema sighed as he raised his own duel disk, "Why does everything around Mike always seem to be like this."

(Mike)

They all raised their duel disks at once and put on their D-Gazers. All around the room information flowed up until the room was in a greenish hue. Mike said, "Sense I am dueling alone I'll start."

Mike LP: 8000

Thug 1: 8000

Thug 2: 8000

Thug 3: 8000

As he drew Mike said, "I can see you disabled the life point equalizer before the duel." Thug 1 laughed, "That's what you get for trying to take our stuff now you will never leave here alive." Mike said, "We will see. I start off by special summon my Dark Grepher by discarding 1 monster."

A monster with Red eyes and dark grey skin with a giant sword appeared.

" Next I'll use it's effect I discard 1 dark monster from my hand to send one from my deck to the grave I'll send Plaguespreader zombie and Necro Gardna to my grave. Then I will set two cards face down and end my turn."

Thug 1 said, " My turn draw! I play Valhalla Hall of the Fallen sense I control no monsters I can special summon a fairy come Athena!"

A warrior woman dressed all in white and carrying a big trident like weapon appeared.

Athena

Light

Lvl 7

Atk: 2600

Def: 800

Effect: Each time a fairy-type monster(s) is summoned deal 600 points of damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can send 1 fairy type monster you control, except Athena, to the graveyard, to select 1 Fairy type monster from your graveyard, except Athena, and special summon it.

"Now I'll normal summon one Warrior of Zera and play my field spell card Santuary in the Sky."

The room suddenly turned into a castle floating apon a stone apon the sky.

"Now I'm tributing Warrior of Zera to special summon my Archlord Zerato!"

A greened winged humanoid creature with pink skill and a sword appeared.

Archlord Zerato

Light

Lvl 8

Atk 2800

Def 2300

Effect:

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 face up "Warrior of Zera" on your side of the field while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the Field. If "The Sanctuary of the Sky" is on your side of the field, by discarding 1 light monster from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

" Thanks to Athena's effect you take 600 points of damage!"

Mike LP: 7400

"Now I use Archlord Zerato's effect I discard one light monster to destroy all of your monsters! Now my 2 monsters attack you directly!"

As the 2 mighty fairy's jumped forward to strike mike he said, "Hold up I activate my trap card Mirror force! All of your monsters are now destroyed!"

A glowing barrier appeared whipping out all the monsters that touched it causing a dazzling light show that as it vanished so did thug 1's monster.

Thug 1 grunted, "Tch! Lucky punk I set one card face down and end my turn."

Thug 2 said, "All right now it's my turn! I play polymerization fusing the 3 blue eyes white dragons in my hand to create my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

3 giant white dragons appeared on the field which entered a vortex and out came and even bigger 3 headed version of the monsters that had just entered the vortex

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Light

Lvl: 12

Atk: 4500

Def: 3800

"Now I play my spell card star burst I pay 1000 life points to lower Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's level by 2!"

Thug 2 LP: 7000

"Now that my life points are lower than yours I play megamorph to double its attack points to 9000! Go finish him with Ultimate Burst!"

As the attack built up in the dragon's mouth mike said, "I activate my trap card magic cylinder! Now you take all the damage!"

As thug 2 shouted his shock and surprise two cylinders appeared on the field. The dragon shot a stream of compressed light that went into one cylinder shooting out the other striking thug 2 and depleting all of his life points.

Thug 2 LP: 0

Thug 3 said, "I guess its my turn then draw! Try this I Special summon my Cyber Dragon because I have no monsters on my side of the field! Now because I control a level 5 or higher light monster I can special summon this! Come Light Supporter- Tactician of Harmony!"

Light Supporter- Tactician of Harmony

Light

Lvl. 10

Atk: 2000

Def: 3000

Tuner

Effect: If you control a level 5 or higher light monster you can special summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used to summon a level 12 or lower syncro monster from your extra deck.

Mike grimaced, "So you can do that eh." Thug 3 grinned, "Ah so you've seen this before eh? I'm Tuning my level 10 tuner monster Tactician of Harmony to my level 5 Cyber Dragon!"

The tactician turned into 10 gold rings while the cyber dragon flew through the rings turning into 5 shining stars.

"The power of light overflow from beyond the edges of reality, Light overwhelm all before it! Light Syncro!

A absolutely overwhelming light shot through the gold rings.

"Descend! Absolute, the Authority of Light!"

A giant shining warrior with light pouring from its body appeared.

Absolute, the Authority of Light

Light

Lvl: 15

ATK: 3500

Def: 2000

Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed in battle with a dark monster or be targeted by the effects of dark monsters. Whenever this monster destroys another monster inflict damage to your opponent equal to its attack points.

Mike grimaced, "Ah man light syncro… that's a rare technique where did you learn it"

Thug 3 grinned, "No point in telling a man who is going to die! Now go absolute attack him directly!"

Light poured from the giant sword that swung at mike blasting him backwards.

Mike LP: 3900

"Humph so you are a darkness user now I defiantly can't let you leave here alive. Only darkness users get blasted by light syncros like that. I set one card face down and end my turn.

Mike said, "All right my move draw!" he looked at his card and grinned, "Now I summon breaker the Magical warrior and use his effect to destroy your face down." Next I play the spell card monster reborn allowing me to revive Dark Grepher and now I use plaguespreader zombies effect! I send one card from my hand to the top of my deck to special summon him!"

Mikes eye starter glowing pink as he said, "Now I'm tuning my level 2 plauge spreader zombie to my level 4 dark grepher and level 4 breaker the magical warrior!"

All those monsters turned into stars which shot through the roof and mike started to chant, "When the doors to the past open, An ancient god opens his bag of tricks.

With absolute power he will create a humorous path to victory! Synchro Summon! Loki, Lord of the Asier!

Loki, Lord of the Asier

Dark

Lvl: 10

Atk: 3300

Def: 3000

1 tuner + 2 or more non tuners

Effect:

Once per turn when your opponent activate a spell/trap card during the battle phase you can negate its activation and destroy it. When this card is in the graveyard during the end phase you can special summon it. If this card is special summoned you can take one trap card from your graveyard and add it to your hand.

The glow in Mikes eye formed into a Nordic letter that formed where his pupil used to be.

His opponents were muttering there surprise and Mike continued, " I have Loki attack you directly with vanity bullet!"

Dark energy's gathered in Loki's raised fingers with he channeled into one finger pointed at Thug 1 and fired.

Thug 1 said, "I activate a trap card magical cylinder to redirect the damage to you."

Mike just laughed," I use Loki's effect once per battle phase I can negate a spell or traps activation in the battle phase and destroy it!"

Thug 1 LP: 5700

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Thug one grunted, "My move draw! I use Valhalla's effect to special summon Splendid Venus! Thanks to its effect Loki's attack is lowered by 500! Now go Venus attack it! I use honest effect to increase its power by Loki's meaning you will take 2800 and Loki dies!"

Mike LP: 1100

"That ends my turn."

Mike said, "Now Loki revives! And I get a trap back from the grave I chose magic cylinder!"

The trap flew from Mike's grave strait to his hand.

Thug 3 said, "My turn! I have Absolute attack Loki!"

Mike LP: 900

"End turn"

Mike said, "Loki revives and I get back mirror force! Now its my turn draw! First I play Pot of Avarice! I return 5 monsters from my grave to the deck to draw 2 cards. Now I play dark hole to destroy all monsters on the field!"  
>Thug 3 said, "I activate a trap! Overwhelming light! Now 1 light monster cannot be destroyed by a card effect! I chose Absolute, the Authority of Light!"<p>

A dark hole appeared on the field absorbing all monsters but Absolute.

Mike said, "Now I set 3 cards face down and end my turn!

Thug 1 said, "My turn draw!" and tried to continue but Mike cut him off, "I play the trap card Life transfer! I can transfer one of my opponents life points to another player besides myself however my life points cannot increase after this cards activation. I transfer number 1's life to number 3!"

Thug 1 LP: 0

Thug 3 LP: 13700

Thug 3 said, "I guess it's my turn than draw! I Play the trap card External Peace now monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn. Now I use mystical space typhoon on the trap to the left. Now Authority attacks!"

Mike said, "I use Magic Cylinders to negate the attack and inflict damage to your life!"

Thug 3 LP: 10200

Thug 3 said, "I end my turn."

Mike said, "My turn draw!" He looked at his card and sighed, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Thug 3 said, "My turn draw!" Mike cut him off, "I play the trap card Life Equalizer! Both our life points become 3000!"

Mike LP: 3000  
>Thug LP: 3000<p>

Thug 3 grunted in surprise but continued, "Go Authority attack Loki!"

Mike LP: 2800

Thug 3 said, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Mike said, " Loki revives and I get back Magic Cylinder! My turn draw! I play the spell card Pot of Duality I pick up the top 3 cards of my deck and add one to my hand!" After doing this Mike said, " I play two cards face down and end my turn!"

Thug 3 said, "My turn draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your left face down."

The face down flipped up and blew up showing Magical Cylinder.

"All right now I play the spell card Ancient Rule to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now go Absolute nail the second to last nail now that that he no longer has Magic Cylinder!"

As Absolute raised his sword Mike said, "Who said that that was my only Magic Cylinder! I activate my other face down Magic Cylinder!"

Thug 3 LP: 0


End file.
